Invisible Hand
by ElGato44
Summary: We all know the stories surrounding the Three Kingdoms Era and the heroes of the Wei, Shu, and Wu. The events inspired over one hundred operas, several modern strategy games, and one of China's most celebrated epic novels. But what if I were to tell you that those heroes were just actors on a stage, a part of a grander scheme led by invisible hands.
1. Act I Part 1

Author's Pre-note: This is just me jotting a plot device on paper really. I'm not going to hide it. I am ripping directly off of Roland Emmerich's _Anonymous; _a conspiracy film about the politics surrounding Shakespeare's England. I liked the plot and acting, but the film does have some faults for those who aren't interested in Shakespeare or Elizabethan England.

For this story I'm spinning the screenplay to construct something a little more interesting. So don't flame me because I ripped off some of the film, I know that already, and I may be skinned alive for it. I deserve it. Although I will try not to take this thing seriously, I just wanted to get my idea on paper. I may not even finish it. There are very few OCs and a few real people that haven't been mentioned in _Romance _or _Dynasty Warriors_, but they are real people.

_The world's a stage._

Act I Part I

The Romance of the Three Kingdoms...

The wonder of China's most turbulent times, filled with alliances, betrayals and emperors striving for something they cannot grasp.

For years the stories of the Shu, Wei, and Wu have been glamorized through books, and immortalized through dramatic operas, with actors filling the stage.

Cao Cao, Sun Quan, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang.

Actors in this historical drama. They are the lead actors, correct? Every decision they made affected China's long history.

Or…did it?

You see not much is known about our leads, and even less is known about our supporting actors. During their time, very little has been accounted for by their contemporaries. What is known has been written and revised, to produce one of Asia's most enthralling classics of all time...over a thousand years after their deaths.

And yet, it is the supporting cast, men who stood behind those golden thrones, who hold the real truth.

So, what if I were to tell you that those lead actors, with all their power and military skill and posthumous fame, never constructed a single word of strategy.

Let's propose a different series of events, that tells us a story of brushes and scrolls, of bitter families, foreign powers, lies, and betrayal. Of kings and puppets and thrones. A time in which all that we know was guided not by the swords of rulers, but by invisible hands…

* * *

251 A.D

The storm was raging, lightning cracking, thunder rolling throughout the blackened sky. Shouts were heard and the clanking of swords and armor was dulled by the rush of constant flooding rain.

A tall, broad shouldered man with disheveled brown hair limped through the mud, his arms wrapped around several scrolls held in a cloth. The way he was carrying the cloth sack you'd think it was his first-born son.

He was breathless, wincing as the sprain in his ankle was causing considerable pain. The shouts were coming closer.

"This way! Towards the pavilion!"

The man opened the doors to the pavilion and rushed inside, struggling to close it. As the soldiers neared, the man took a wooden beam blocked the door with it, hoping it would buy some time.

The soldiers outside stopped at the doorway, the flames of their torches flickering in the rain.

"Break it down!"

Two soldiers thrust their shoulders against the wooden door.

Inside, the man backed away, panic in his eyes, as the door bowed against the strength of the soldiers. He began to frantically look around the vacant building. He rushed behind the bronze statue of Guanyin and into a storage room.

He found a banded chest and quickly opened it, his breathing becoming more labored as he heard the doors burst open.

"Sima Zhao! Where are you! Come out by the authority of Lord Sima Shi!"

Sima Zhao pulled out the pages of sutras from the chest and stuffed his cloth bag full of scrolls inside it.

He slammed it shut, and did his best to scramble behind a column to avoid being detected.

"There by the arcade!" a soldier shouted, catching the man trying to hide behind a column.

Sima Zhao stumbled as the pain in his sprain shot through his leg. Even as he scrambled away on his hands and knees, the soldiers rounded upon his and seized him.

Before he knew it, Sima Zhao was dragged to a dingy cellar, the flames from the fire pit issuing scorching heat, but giving little light in the dreary place. They sat him on a bench of rusted iron.

"Chain him here," Wen Yun, Sima Shi's most capable warrior, instructed another soldier.

The soldier pulled up the shackles that were attached to floor and bound Sima Zhao's arms behind his back.

The thin inquisitor stepped forward, his face passive as he addressed the younger Sima brother, "Sima Zhao, son of Sima Yi, Grand Adjutant of-"

"You work for my brother don't you," Sima Zhao said with sarcasm. "Of course you bloody well know who I am."

Wen Jun backhanded him with a heavy hand. It stung outright and Sima Zhao's head reeled back.

"I find it hard to stomach that a man of the Sima name would be caught betraying the orders and sanctions of his brother," the inquisitor stated.

Then a voice came from the shadows, "Ask him about the strategies."

Sima Zhao's jaw clenched as he turned towards the silhouette.

"Strategies?" he responded with a furrowed brow, then he sneered, "Which would you prefer Lord Zhuge Dan?"

The figure took a few steps forward, staring Sima Zhao down.

"A frontal attack?" Sima Zhao continued with spite, "A naval defense? A frontal naval defense? Attacking a frontal naval def-"

His sarcastic rant was interrupted Wen Yun hit him across the face again, harder this time.

"We aren't interested in _your_ strategies, Sima Zhao," the inquisitor stated and he received a glare from the prisoner. "We are interested in the works given to your father by Lord Jia Xu."

Sima Zhao's eyes narrowed a bit and he tried to feign ignorance, "I'm sorry, but I do know not of whom you speak of."

This warranted a blinding hit to his jaw that split his lip. Sima Zhao's head hung limp and blood dripped from his mouth onto the stone floor.

The inquisitor was harsher in his questioning, "Were are the strategies?"

Sima Zhao was woozy but he fixed his gaze on the inquisitor, "What strategies?"

And Sima Zhao knew no more.

* * *

191 A.D.

The streets of Lujiang were damp as rain was falling, but people were still out and about doing their duties. Two distinguished men stuck out of peasants and merchants. One was a tall, broadly muscled man with kind, smiling eyes, scruffy beard, and short black hair. The other was shorter, thinner, but well-built, wearing finer clothes, including a doublet and black shoulder cape—and odd choice of clothing for ancient China. He had well groomed, combed, shoulder length black hair, a waxed mustache and goatee. His eyes were auburn, and way too keen, like he could see through everything. Both men carried themselves with unparalleled grace and dignity.

"I assume this is the place, cousin," the smaller man said with graceful tongue. He was referring to an old temple that had transformed into a theater ahead on the street they were walking.

"It is," the older man said, his face bright, even as he coughed into a white handkerchief, ignoring spots of red that appeared on it as he drew it away from his mouth.

For a moment, the shorter man looked skeptical, "This isn't one of those masked operas? Is it?"

The other shook his head, "I promise you, Zhou Shang. It's a full-fledged play. The stage craft is more imaginative than what we see in court."

Zhou Shang chuckled, "Nowadays, we could use a little imagination."

"Yes, especially in the south. With the death Sun Jian—"

"No more talk of that, cousin," Zhou Shang interrupted as he gracefully stepped over a chicken, "A fallen warrior is not something I wish to hear about before a comedy."

As the two noblemen reached the entrance of the temple-turned-theater, the crowds of peasants and middle class men parted, recognizing the two were nobles.

"Coming through," an usher called, "Make way for thy lords Zhou Shang of Danyang and Zhou Jing of Yu Province."

The theater did indeed impress Zhou Shang, the construction of the stage magnificent and broad, not as tight as seen in court halls. They had entered late, but it was clear that the comedy was still fresh as the people packed in roared in laughter.

Zhou Shang and his cousin Zhou Jing found their seats in one of the balconies where they got a bird's eye view of the entire play. The play was obviously a comedy by the superfluous makeup and paint the actors wore and their odd and wacky movements. The play was about a maiden who must endure inept attempts from suitors to gain her hand. All the bumbling suitors were farces and caricatures of actual government officials and nobles, but were given different names.

Zhou Shang grinned when he realized that one of the nobles was in the audience seemingly oblivious to the actors creating comedy at his expense.

That was until one of the characters started mocking the remaining suitors and pointed to the noble's caricature.

"See that noble there!" the actor addressed the audience, "Is a fool's foolish dog!"

There was an outward cry of roaring laughter from the audience, even as the actor playing the noble looked whimsical and oblivious, pointing to the real noble in question up in the balcony.

"Why the poor man was blessed with large eyes indeed, of which he cannot see a thing!"

The actors and crowd started laughing pointing at the noble, who stood beat red in the face. Disgruntled, the noble turned in the balcony and left, the cries and laughter still ringing through the theater.

Zhou Shang did his best not to burst out laughing. He covered his mouth with a handkerchief, to withhold his laughter. It would not do well in court if someone caught him laughing at a nobleman's expense.

The actors disappeared behind the partition, as a new act was about to begin. The crowd turned into a dull roar of discussion.

"I daresay, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Zhou Jing said with a smirk.

Zhou Shang nodded, "Everyone except for our Lord Fa Teng."

Then soldiers wearing the Imperial colors marched through the crowd towards the stage, "Make way! Make way! Stand aside."

The captain of the guards jumped on stage and addressed the crowd, "This play has been proclaimed seditious in the name of the Emperor!"

The crowd groaned and a lone man shouted, "The Emperor? Or his overly sensitive officiating man servants?"

The captain motioned to the man, "Arrest him there. Disperse! Everyone clear out!"

Upon seeing the crowd slowly file out of the theater, Zhou Shang closed his eyes and sighed with dismay. Even Zhou Jing slumped back in his chair in mild disappointment.

The muscled man then slapped his knees with finality, "Well, leave it to the Imperial voice to ruin our fun."

Zhou Jing left his seat while Zhou Shang stayed. The well-dressed, eccentric man remained seated for a while, stroking his beard, gazing at the mass of people leaving, an inspired twinkle in his eye.

The two cousins headed back towards one of Lord Yuan Shao's houses where they were staying for the night, but they stopped by the market because Zhou Jing was feeling hungry.

As Zhou Jing bought a peach from a fruit vendor, Zhou Shang became distracted staring off in the direction of the theater.

"Jing," Zhou Shang addressed his cousin as he was taking a bite out of his peach, "how many people do you think was at that play."

Zhou Jing shrugged his large shoulders, "I don't know, a thousand? Maybe more. There were a few others standing outside the theater waiting to find spaces to fit in."

"And," Zhou Shang paused as they continued walking down the street, "how many performances of a play like that do you suppose there are?"

"Seven, possibly," Zhou Jing responded.

"That's seven thousand eyes and ears. All experiencing the ideas of one man. That's power!"

Zhou Jing smirked at his cousin's conclusion, "Only a private poet like yourself would see such things. You'd best not let your brother hear you talk of words and power. He would emphatically disagree. When do words ever win a kingdom?"

"Zhou Yi is more or less tired of having his family be filled with administrators and officials, while men like our late Lord Sun Jian win fame and glory through the sword," Zhou Shang replied with a wry smirk, "He wants a warlord."

"And when one does not desire it, he makes one himself."

"Warlords are the people's heroes nowadays. Even my Lord Yuan Shu is even more popular than the Emperor," Zhou Shang observed.

"Then maybe Han should surrender to the passions of its guardians."

Zhou Shang glanced at his cousin in mild shock, "And provoke more war? Another Dong Zhuo incident."

They stopped in the middle of the street, their voices hushed, "Come off it, Zhou Shang. Surely you can see it. I for one would rather see the fall of the Han—"

They paused as a nobleman passed them and bowed, "My lords."

As soon as the noble passed, Zhou Jing continued, "I would rather see the fall of the Han than see this country fall to nothing or ruin."

Zhou Shang's brow was furrowed, but with a jerk of his head motioned for them to continue down the road.

"Do you really believe we should be led by the likes of Dong Zhuo?" Zhou Shang said as they continued walking.

Zhou Jing shook his head, "No, but certainly young Emperor Xian can't stop him. He's his puppet after the death of his brother. It was his father who brought the Westerners into court to work with the eunuchs and now those same foreigners are being paid by Dong Zhuo to fight any resistance."

After pause, Zhou Jing took a deep bite from his peach. Zhou Shang gripped his shoulder, "You don't worry about Dong Zhuo. The coalition has enough of the people behind them to stop any momentum he may have."

"It's my job to worry about him. It's _your_ job to worry about Yuan Shu."

With a smirk, Zhou Shang shook his head, "I'd rather not discuss that man at the moment."

* * *

A/N: There it is. I had hoped to make it more exciting but I suppose backwoods conspiracy stories aren't that action-packed.


	2. Act I Part 2

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Act I Part 2

_Eastern China, Wujun, 191 A.D._

Carts and wagons were lined in the mud outside an impressive, yet degraded and small house. The house was nestled in what used to be woods, but fires left most of the area to wasteland. The owners of the home were making their way up the social ladder, but were hardly of the top echelon. Sure they had a few servants, but most of the people placing luggage and crates into the wagons were men loyal to the family.

A young man hauled a large crate into a wagon. He had short brown hair and large, strong arms. He was very muscular for his age, but his face showed his youth.

"Sun Ce!" a young boy called stumbling over the thick mud.

"What? Quan?" Sun Ce said with mild annoyance as he lifted a trunk on top of a crate.

"I lost Shang Xiang. Have you seen her?"

"She is your charge, is she not? Why is it you have lost her, brother?" Sun Ce smiled leaning against the wagon.

"Mother said that I must make sure she doesn't get into mischief. I hadn't expect it to be such a task."

Sun Ce sighed and wiped his brow and gazed around the now barren area, trying to hide his concern.

He nodded to his brother, "She can't be hiding far. There's nothing to hide behind."

"Mother will be furious," Sun Quan said grasping his hands together, hoping his brother would find a solution.

"Boo!" a girls' voice shouted and the two jumped as their younger sister jumped up from behind the crates in the wagon.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Sun Shang Xiang, you had your dear brother worried sick. Would you grant him an early grave?"

Shang Xiang thought about it, before giving a succinct answer, "Yes."

"Off with you," Sun Ce said sharply holding out his arms and letting his sister fall into them as he helped her off, "Mother says we will be leaving in a few moments and she'd flay us all alive if she caught you running around and hiding."

"Do we have to go?" Shang Xiang whined. "I wish to stay here."

"We don't even know where we're staying," Sun Quan joined in.

"Mother said it was friend's house."

"_Her _friend's," Shang Xiang pouted, crossing her arms.

A woman in a traveling cloak approached the young siblings, smiling to herself when she saw that her eldest was barely enduring the whining and questioning of the younger two.

She was a handsome woman, beautiful, yes, but not with the flawless skin and sparkling eyes that the great beauties of the age had. She had the distinct face of wisdom and experience. Her long dark hair was plaited and was draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were thoughtful and wise, with lines underneath that showed her grief at the recent passing of her husband. In spite of that loss, her children were still here and very much alive.

"What are you up to children?" Lady Wu called. Sun Ce and Sun Quan straightened in front of their mother. Even the mighty Sun Jian didn't instill as much cordial respect in his children than Lady Wu. As much as Sun Jian was hailed as the "Tiger of Jiang Dong", his wife was very much a tigress.

"Nothing, mother," Sun Quan responded.

"Oh?" Lady Wu raised her eyebrow and turned to her daughter, "And you aren't causing trouble are you?"

"Yes!" Sun Quan called out with a glare at his younger sister. Sun Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out at Quan.

A big, muscled bearded man approached the family with a smile.

"My lady," he bowed. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you Huang Gai," Lady Wu responded, "Children, into the coach. All of you."

The younger two of the three children ran off and did as she told, but Sun Ce stood behind.

"What is it, Ce?"

"I actually thought I would ride alongside Huang Gai and Cheng Pu."

Lady Wu stared at her eldest son, but didn't take long to deliberate.

"Very well," she sighed. "I suppose you should lead us."

"Where ever we may go."

* * *

As the small caravan crossed into Anhui, the mud was worse. The rainy seasons could be bad near the coasts, but this was almost unheard of. Not surprisingly the carts got stuck in the mud often. At one particular point, a wagon sunk deep into the mud and it was going to take more than a few strong pulls from the oxen to wrench it free.

Sun Ce, Huang Gai, and two other men delved into the mud and tried to push the wagon out of the mud hole.

"Put your backs into it!" Sun Ce growled as he thrust most of his strength against the back of the wagon. The men growled in frustration and with one last effort they managed to push the back wheels out.

As the wagon rolled away, Sun Ce caught his breath, hands on his waist. Huang Gai crossed his arms over his massive chest, a smirk on his face.

"Is my presence amusing you?"

"No, young Sun Ce. Merely admiring your accepting a command."

Sun Ce didn't respond but waded out of the mud and made for his horse.

"Is it true, Sun Ce?" Huang Gai asked.

"Is what true?"

"About you trying to make an effort to take back your father's land."

Huang Gai must've touched a nerve, because Sun Ce paused in the middle of mounting his horse.

"Who told you that?" Sun Ce finished mounting his horse and waited for Huang Gai to mount his.

"Your mother," the big general responded as mounted his own horse.

"I haven't told her. I've told no one."

"You'd be surprised how much mother's know about their children."

Sun Ce lowered his head and started his horse, motioning for the caravan to resume.

"It's quite a large task for someone as young and inexperienced as you," Huang Gai said and Sun Ce seemed hurt by the comment.

He refrained from pouting and responded, "But it is what I feel is right. Look at us, Huang Gai. My father built everything for us from scratch. From his hard work. I can't let some vulture warlords pick apart what he has accomplished."

"How are you going to do this?"

Sun Ce sighed and scratched his brown head, "I have a…plan."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not much of a planner but I think I can find somebody who is. So far that is the plan."

Huang Gai laughed, his laughter deep and boisterous, that always seem to make young children laugh with him.

"See to it, my lord. Just know that I will ride with you to the very teeth of hell."

That was the first spark of confidence Sun Ce had about the whole ordeal.

* * *

_Eastern China, Lujiang_

After more than a week of trudging through rain and mud the Sun family reached their destination. Most of the area was forested, but they followed a white rock road to a niche of rich land. Sun Shang Xiang stuck her head out and gazed at the mansion.

"Wonderful!" she said with exasperation and Quan crawled over his mother to take a look.

The mansion was about the size of their own home, but surrounding the mansion were neatly cut hedges and he could see the exterior of a fantastic and extravagant garden.

Sun Quan's brow furrowed in curiosity. So far his mother had not revealed who they were going to take refuge with, but a few fine details of this vast property showed that this man was very well-to-do. Most likely a noble.

As they reached the front gates, they were amazed to find that the gates were not made of wood, but of iron bars.

Lady Wu called for the caravan to stop. Sun Ce halted his horse and stared at his surroundings, feeling a little defensive. Of his siblings, he was the only one who knew who they were staying with, and he had been here before. A long time ago.

Cautiously dismounting his steed, he headed over to the carriage and helped his siblings and his mother out. As he did so, the iron gates opened. A tall, black skinned man with dark hair, curly as a sheep's wool stepped trough the gates. He was wearing crimson livery robes and it was quite plain that he was a high servant.

"The Sun family, yes?" his deep rich voice spoke in broken tongue, as if he didn't know Chinese terribly well.

The siblings glanced at each other, but Lady Wu stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, we have arrived presently."

The man, obviously from a foreign land bowed in response, before gesturing towards the open gate.

"The master has been expecting you. Follow me."

The children of the Sun matriarch followed close behind their unfazed mother, as they passed through the gates to a magnificent garden.

At the front steps of the mansion, a man greeted. He was very handsome with a shoulder length, combed, black hair. He had a mustache and beard; the mustache was waxed and groomed into points. He wore a dark doublet, and carried himself with great dignity. His auburn eyes only intensified the fact that this man was impressive. As immaculate as he was, the only thing out of place were faded ink stains on his fingers, proof that this man wrote. A lot. Not just for business but for pleasure as well.

The black skinned servant stood to the side and motioned towards the man. The man nodded and the servant left, the family staring after him.

"That is Kidje, my most trusted servant," their host answered their unasked question in a liquid smooth voice. "He was a slave from Luo Ma*. When the foreigners came to Luoyang, I gave them a gold leaf chest and they, unexpectedly, gave me him in return."

The man tilted his head, and smirked at the family, "But where are my manors? Welcome to my home, my Lady Wu."

He bowed low and Lady Wu did so in kind, "My Lord Zhou Shang. I cannot thank you enough for helping us in our time of need."

Zhou Shang nodded, his cat-like grin still prevalent. He glanced to Sun Ce.

"You must be Sun Ce. You probably don't recognize me," he placed his hand level at mid thigh, "You were this tall when you were here last, but it seems you have grown up to be a fine young man."

Sun Ce bowed, cheeks reddening in flattery, "My Lord Zhou Shang, I have not forgotten you."

Zhou Shang turned his gaze to the younger children, "I do not believe I have met these young ones."

Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang paused, unsure of what to do. Lady Wu nudged them both, "Go on children. Pay your respects."

Sun Quan inhaled, then bowed, "I am Sun Quan, Lord Zhou Shang, second son of Sun Jian."

Zhou Shang bowed in response, "A pleasure, young Quan."

Shang Xiang remained still and stubborn. She hated formalities, especially bowing before strangers. Why should she give someone respect when she didn't know whether or not they deserved it.

Lady Wu pulled her up front, and placed a hand on her head, forcing her to bow her head. Shang Xiang begrudgingly followed through with a full bow.

"I am Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of Sun Jian."

Zhou Shang chuckled, "Always a delight to see such a pretty young lady."

Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose but Sun Ce could see a small blush creep over her cheeks.

"Come on inside," Zhou Shang said, "I have already told Kidje to prepare to move your things."

They followed Zhou Shang inside. A few scattered trinkets, at least, fascinated the children, including a marble stone portrait of a woman with hair pulled up in curls. The interior of the main hall was clean, polished, and well maintained.

"Please familiarize yourself with everything and anything. This is, after all, your home now."

Lady Wu smiled, "Thank you. I have already brought my maids and the maid for the children, so there is no need to bring any more…"

Zhou Shang held up his hand, "Well, that's fine, my lady. I currently have the misfortune to have the most of my maids in Luoyang at the moment."

Zhou Shang's gaze flicked to someone behind the Suns. Kidje bowed to his master.

"Kidje will show you to your quarters."

Sun Ce's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but his mother grabbed his wrist.

"Now's not the time," she whispered as they followed the servant's lead.

"When?"

"Not today. To bring up a subject like that would impose too much on this day."

Sun Ce said no more on the subject on his mind that day.

Night was pleasant. The younger children were all abed. Sun Ce was probably up with Huang Gai, who was staying the night. Lady Wu was awake, her maids fixing her hair for bed.

They heard a knock on the door behind them. Lady Wu raised her eyes, a small knowing smile on her face.

"Enter," she said shortly. The door opened.

"I beg your pardon, my lady," Zhou Shang said as he entered. Lady Wu turned her head, not looking too surprised that Zhou Shang was at her door.

"Please, leave us," she instructed her maids. They hesitated for a moment, none too sure about leaving their lady alone with a man. However, it was Lady Wu, and she, of all people, could certainly take care of herself.

Once the maids hurried out of the room, Zhou Shang stepped further in, his hands respectfully behind his back, and a smile on his face.

"I trust everything meets your approval."

Lady Wu nodded, "Of course. You have been most accommodating. Perhaps too accommodating with my children. If they cause trouble, don't be light with them. Especially my daughter."

The man laughed, "If it's all the same, I believe _you_ will be the supreme authority of your children."

"Again, I can't thank you enough for allowing us to stay here. It was only a matter of time before one of those warlords would take my husband's death as an opportunity."

Zhou Shang was silent, his jaw clenched briefly. He remained behind Lady Wu as she remained on the floor, facing away from him.

"I regret…" she paused, a wry smile on her lips, "I must let you know of one more favor."

Zhou Shang's brow furrowed. He stepped forward, and leaned over so he could take what Lady Wu had to say with a more private ear.

"My eldest is seeking a few men in hopes to get his father's land back, and I am sure he will ask your aid."

"I see," Zhou Shang made no mention of his shock at Sun Ce's boldness in trying to amass a private army at such a young age, "I will do my best to help him if I could. But myself and my relations are very much entrenched in civil affairs…"

"What of your nephew?"

"Zhou Feng? I don't know if I could convince him to-"

"No," she interrupted giving a brief pause, "Your _other_ nephew. That boy Sun Ce studied with when he was a child. He was quite smart and talented if I recall."

Zhou Shang's lips tightened and he lifted his head, his posture tight and apprehensive. Lady Wu didn't seem too surprised at Zhou Shang's hesitant reaction, she turned and teased, "Where is he, Zhou Shang?"

Zhou Shang looked down at her with hooded eyes before answering slowly, "He is not in this land anymore, madam. He was…sent out to the west."

"Oh? Why, may I ask?"

"To study the art of being a commander. At least that is what his father told me."

"How long has he been there?"

Zhou Shang stiffened and that seemed to answer Lady Wu's question. A long time indeed. She hadn't heard anything about Zhou Shang's precocious young nephew since the boy turned six years of age. Ten years at the very least.

"Do you not think it is time he returned home?"

The man sighed, "It's not that simple, madam."

Lady Wu held up her hand, "I know it is. I know. And you need not do anything now. I'm just informing you of my son's likely intentions. He will most assuredly confront you about this matter. I just thought I would prepare you."

Zhou Shang paused and glanced back at the door, as if he assumed someone would be listening. He turned back to Lady Wu. Although, she was facing away from him, he guessed that she was smiling shrewdly.

Giving a wry smirk, Zhou Shang responded, "I will give him an open ear, but that is all that I can promise."

He bowed, "Well, then…goodnight madam."

"Goodnight, my lord.

* * *

*Luo Ma- is the Chinese name for Rome.

As always, please tell me what you think.


End file.
